Not the expected fairytale
by Rikki Taro
Summary: Fruba in a Beauty and the Beast fashion but not quite like the childhood story you're used to. A curse has been placed upon the Sohma family, that all of them are turned into animals, and one into a gruesome beast. They have until his seventeenth birthday to make a girl fall in love with him, but of course in a fruba manner, there's comedy, drama, and of course romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So now I'm starting Fruba Fan fiction. Well a few weeks ago I was bored and read some of the manga and fell in love with it again like I did the first time. Then out of the blue I thought of this and yes its beauty and the beast, I know it's been done before but not like this so I'd like to make one thing clear…THIS IS DEFINITLY NOT LIKE THE MOVIE! Okay it's a little like it but there's no Gaston character or like Tohru taking someone's place. You just have to wait and see ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_

**Summary: Fruba in a Beauty and the Beast fashion but not quite like the childhood story you're used to. A curse has been placed upon the Sohma family, that all of them are turned into animals, and one into a gruesome beast. They have until his seventeenth birthday to make a girl fall in love with him, but of course in a Fruba manner, there's comedy, drama, and of course romance.**

The sun rose above the land to become morning, while a chill fall breeze wafted by and blew through a thin orange tent. Inside, the occupier shook from the sudden chill and bolted awake, shuddering, she wrapped a jacket around her slim body.

"It was warm yesterday, but I guess it's turning its turning into fall." She said to herself but wore a smile. "But fall's still a pretty season."

Tohru Honda, a recently turned orphan after her mother's recent death and was now staying off in the woods.

In the tent, Tohru managed to dress I her uniform and nibbled on a piece of bread for breakfast o her way to school.

_I can't believe I'm already in my third year already._ She thought with that same smile never leaving her face. _I'm sure Mom's proud of it though, she always told me it was her dream to see me live a good life even though she's in heaven I still want to fulfill her dream._

As Tohru reached the edge of the forest, she could see the town. It was small but still was quaint with shops and the small schools. Of course the high school was very small; a few students continued their education and just started working in the business their parents set them in. Even the students, who went through high school, never went on with their education after. Tohru looked to the sunny sky in her own wonder of what she would do after high school.

For the most part, she wanted to continue her education, but she had a feeling. She stopped walking and looked around. It felt like she had a connection to do something else. Hearing the chimes from the school signaling another ten minutes before class would begin, she became flustered.

"I'm going to be late!" She cried running off. "There's no time to think I'm becoming more like Hanna!" Tohru broke into a light run as she ran by the other edge of the forest by the school; there she noticed a black dog looking directly at her. She looked back at it, trying to think if she saw him before around town.

_School!_ She remembered and sprinted towards the school doors.

"There you are Tohru!" Her friend, Uo greeted. The tall sandy haired girl said, lounging in her desk next to Tohru's vacant one. Tohru scurried in, sliding in her seat with a sigh of relief of being on time.

"Is it really that long a walk from your grandpa's house?" Uo asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, no!" I just over slept." Tohru smiled reassuringly.

"That's not too surprising." A shadowy voice said. The tow turned around in their seats to the black haired psychic who was currently reading a novel.

"I guess you're right Hanna." Uo agreed placing a hand on Tohru's head. "But that' our Tohru for us."

Tohru only smiled feeling a twinge of guilt for not telling her friends the truth. Her grandpa was having the house renovated after a large storm that took out part of the roof and was visiting his daughter in the meantime. Tohru wanted to stay around and continue her studies, but didn't want to cause anyone trouble so lived on her own.

"Alright, time for class!" Sensei said walking into the room. Class proceeded through the morning and quickly lunch hour came around and with the temperature picked up, the three girls ate outside.

"So how's the job Tohru?" Hanna asked taking a bite of rice.

"Oh, it's going fine. Just working hard." She smiled.

"Man, I wish I could have persistence like you." Uo sighed. "I'm sick of this town and can't wait 'til I get outta here."

"So you're not happy with your life?" Both friends looked shockingly at Tohru for what she just asked. Hesitating, her hair became frazzled as she looked down at the tie of her uniform she was playing with. "I mean, I understand you want chance and want to work for something, but I feel so happy in the life I have. I had a mom that loved me and my friends to. I don't think I'd want to change that now."

Uo pulled Tohru in a close and tight embrace that Hanna joined into.

"Damn Tohru, you make it so hard to be a good friend! We want you to rely on us but it feels like the other way around."

Hanna nodded in agreement when she perked up and looked around.

"There's a rat."

"What?" Uo and Tohru said at once looking at Hanna oddly.

"What's so special of a rat?"

"It's a rat's electric signals, but there's something special that I can't depict." Hanna said as the wind blew her braid up and down. "An interesting thing to figure out."

"Oh Hanna," Uo chuckled. "You and 'depicting' things that don't matter, it's just a rat."

"Maybe so, but I find it interesting."

Tohru smiled, looking at her friends. Sure things were rough, but she accepted the good with the bad. That was her way of life.

Line

School ended, as Tohru said goodbye to her friends for the day and began heading for her part time job. She worked at the bookshop, just straightening up and working at the counter.

"Good evening!" She greeted cheerfully as the bell sounded another customer. The manager smiled approvingly at he watched his young part time worker. Even though she was a young girl she was a hard worker and got the job done. He was just upset he couldn't give her much pay.

"You've done enough today Ms. Honda, you should go home now. I think I'm going to close early today." He said approaching her behind the counter.

"Oh no, sir! My shift hasn't ended yet! I want to stay honest and not take advantage of you!"

"Ms. Honda, it's no trouble. I'm _letting_ you leave early, you work so hard in school and out it looks like you need some rest." The smile he gave her made Tohru believe her boss knew she wasn't staying with a 'roof' over her head.

"Thank you," She smiled warmly as she went to the back to retrieve her school bag. "Goodnight!"

Leaving the shop, she felt a sudden cold breeze blow right through her as she shuddered and wrapped her jacket around her tighter.

"I'm sure Grandpa will be back before it become too cold." She assured herself walking through the empty streets.

"Hey! Tohru!" A voice hollered making her head turn. It was a familiar face of a boy from her class, someone she never really noticed before. "What are you doing out this late?"

"I just left work." Tohru said with a smile.

"You really work long hours than to leave this late."

"Usually I stay later." He looked at her confusingly over the fact she still acted so happy for needing to stay late hours for her job, but still smiled back.

"Look Honda, I was wanting to talk to you earlier, but was kind of freaked 'cause you were with that Yankee and psychic chick, they're like your body guards."

"Oh! Uo and Hanna aren't mean; they're really nice people if you take the chance to know them like I have."

"Yeeeeah, but I was thinking you would like to go out with me sometime."

"Aren't we out now?"

"I kinda meant more like a date."

"A DATE!" Tohru shouted very alarmed. "I'm sorry! It's just no one ever asked me out on a date before! I'm not really a girlfriend type! Besides, I don't even know if I would have the time! I have work and I promised Mom I would do my best in school!"

"OKAY!" He shouted just to get her to stop rambling. "Just forget I asked then. See you Honda!" He waved, running off. Tohru watched him and sighed.

"I hope I didn't offend him." She said to herself reaching the outskirts of town and into the forest.

"It's not that I don't _want_ to date, I just hold my promises."

Arriving at her tent she turned on the lantern and began working on her homework that once was complete she went to bed. Outside, a few feet away in the bushes, a black dog looked at the tent.

"Well Shigure?" A voice asked as the dog changed his view and looked down at the gray rat that began crawling up to his hand.

"I think she's the one." The dog somehow said. "For one, she'd be easy to lead away from here and she seems very accepting."

"She _is_ very accepting. Her friends aren't really accepted by anyone else, **but** her. I found out she's been through a lot recently, and atop that she's selfless." The rat remarked.

"Those are good qualities for someone to help us."

"That's why we'll leave her alone Shigure. She doesn't need to be dragged into our mess." The rat scowled.

"She might be our only hope Yuki, unless you rather have the curse to be fulfilled."

"That's better than dragging her into this and she possibly losing her mind."

"Be that as it may, she's our only chance."

"I'm telling you Shigure, leave her alone. Now, let's go back."

The dog turned around and began walking deeper into the woods, not saying anything that he would listen to the rat.

**Well there's chapter one! Please tell me if I should continue!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fruits Basket **_**or **_**Beauty and the Beast**_

**Chapter 2: Following the Dog**

Tohru woke up with the sun shining through the thin tent material. Sitting up, she stretched her arms above her head. It was Sunday which meant today she had no school or work and would mostly result in her studying the day away.

Putting her coat on over her pajamas, she looked out to the sunny day.

"Ruff!" Tohru looked up confused and swore she heard someone say 'ruff'. Slowly turning her head and a small way away was the same black dog from earlier.

"Did…the dog…say it?" She asked herself when the dog actually barked. "Oh, I guess not." She smiled extending her hand to him.

"Come here Boy, and I'll help you get back to your owner."

The dog only took an unsure step closer to her and Tohru slowly stood up and taking a few small steps, began to approach him. The dog stared at her directly in the eye as the two both were moving towards each other.

"Come on Boy." Tohru coaxed when the dog suddenly turned and ran off. "Wait come back!" Tohru shouted running after him already in shoes. "Your owners probably worried about you!"

Oddly enough no matter how many times she thought she lost him, he already seemed to wait for her.

"Is someone in trouble or are you leading me somewhere?" She huffed. The dog only kept running off with Tohru only believing her own ideas and following. Leaning against a tree, Tohru rested a few minutes to catch her breath after going through the large chase. She only now realized she was very deep in the forest and unsure how she would find her way back.

The dog patiently waited on her as it walked on behind a tree. Tohru pushed herself off, and followed, hearing the small tinkle of water and saw there was a small fresh stream. Falling to her knees beside it, she cupped her hands to drink. Gulping down the water greedily, she wiped her mouth and looked to the other side of the stream at the dog where he was dinking.

"Were you only going to lead me here?" She asked with a smile when the dog got up and walked further on the other side of the stream.

Skipping over it and holding onto a tree to steady herself from falling, Tohru looked up and unexpectedly saw a very large estate.

"What's a house doing way out here?"

The dog led the way towards it, leaving Tohru unsure to follow since she would be trespassing.

"Shigure!" A voice shouted sounding like it belonged to a child. The dog bolted inside the large house. Tohru decided to follow and just make sure this was the dog's owner's house.

The house was practically falling apart, with everything looking gloomy and dark. She followed the dog around the back where it slipped in through a type of hole busted through the door. Taking the handle, Tohru slid the door open having it nearly fall down and make her gasp from the small startle, she still stepped in.

The place was dark and from what Tohru could tell, messy as if it hadn't been cleaned for years.

"Hello?" Tohru asked when she heard something 'squeak' and jumped.

"Shigure! I told you to not lead her here?" Someone hissed.

"Is someone there? Ow!" Tohru said tripping on something and fell to the floor.

"We should turn something on; otherwise she'll be tripping with her every step." A calm and older voice said. A small light came on that Tohru walked over to and saw it was a lantern. Picking it up, she held it out in front of her for a better view of where she was walking. Before she could take another step to look for the dog's owner, a roar erupted and echoed followed by a large 'thump' that shook the house so hard Tohru fell against the wall.

"Great. Now he knows, the idiot knows!"

Tohru looked around trying to look around for the owner of the voice when she spotted movement on the ground. Bending down and holding the lantern above the ground a small gray rat came out. It was crawling towards her instead of scavenging around for food, only remained focused on her.

It even went so far to crawl up on her shoe and looked up at her with large violet eyes as if expecting something. Tohru didn't even freak out, but just bent down and held out her hand for him to come to.

"I'm surprised you're the only rat in here." She smiled when she felt a shaking in the house again when the rat jumped on its hind legs and pointed back towards what Tohru assumed was the kitchen.

"What?! How are you doing that?!" The rat only kept furiously pointing when there was a large crash right from the floor above.

Tohru paralyzed in shock as the rat leapt from her hands onto her shoulder. Dust clouds formed around her and she covered her mouth with her hand when she saw two big red-brown eyes peering at her. Something inside of Tohru told her to run, but her legs wouldn't move. A smell. A horrible smell as if something dead was near. The dust cleared out for the creature in front of her looked like an insect. Large but boney and had large deformed paws.

They were only staring at each other, Tohru unsure if running away would be a wise idea. There was a low dangerous growl in the room, as the creature recoiled.

"What are you doing here?!" It yelled, although it came out as a loud shriek having Tohru cover her ears. "Did you come here to gaze upon the hideousness trespasser!?"

"S…so th…this is your p…place?" Tohru said shaking violently in fear. The rat looked up at the poor girl and then glared over at the hideous creature.

"And what are YOU looking at you damn rat?!" It yelled again.

"P….please don't ye….yell."

"Why should I listen to you?! You trespassed here and now you shall be punished."

"Maybe you should think about this first _stupid_ cat." The earlier voice said calmly yet still angrily. Tohru glanced around to see there was no one else in this room.

"What was that?!"

"Shigure lead her here stupid cat."

"DAMN IT! I DARE YOU TO SAY IT AGAIN AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS!"

"D…don't hurt anyone please." Tohru squeaked when the creature glared back at her.

"YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT TRESPASSER! MAYBE I SHOULD MAKE YOU MY PRIZONER!"

"P…p…prisoner!" Tohru repeated in chattering teeth.

"Yeah, because **you** trespassed into my house!"

"It's not only yours-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"I'll stay then." The creature looked up and over at her with arms no longer full with complete rage. "You're right I trespassed here, I need to accept what you want to do for me."Everything was quiet as the rat jumped off of Tohru and scurried over and up the beast's shoulder.

"Follow me." It said the first time not actually yelling. It led the way up the stairs and easily leapt up to the other floor and waited for her to follow. It stood outside a door and with a not he gave her permission to open it. "It's dark and dusty, but you can clean it or something. This will be your room for the time being."

"I d...don't mind. I like to clean."

"Just don't come up to the third floor." It muttered and in a flash was gone. Tohru stood still before she walked into the room and wiped her hand across the wooden dresser. Dust covered her hand completely; Tohru looked at it and felt tears well in her eyes as she wiped them away with her clean hand. She slid against the wall and fell down onto the floor. She clutched her knees closely to herself.

"Miss Honda?" It was the same calm voice and when she looked up to see who it was, the gray rat stood in front of her. "There's no need to hide it now, but I can talk."

"That's amazing how can you guys talk?! Or is it just some sort of big secret?" Tohru asked suddenly fascinated and immediately forgetting about her surroundings.

"It's a long story, but I must apologize for that idiot." He said crawling over and up her knee. "They want things to play to their will even if that means the sacrifice of another's sanity."

"Who are 'they'?"

"Others you will probably meet in good time. Others like me."

"You mean other talking rats?"

"Not exactly," He sighed.

"What's your name?" The rat looked up startled at the question she asked him.

"What?"

"What should I call you? Surely you have a name." There was a long pause as the rat looked back up at her.

"Yuki; Yuki Sohma."

"It's nice to meet you Yuki." She smiled as a small pink began to tint the rat's fur. And thus a new adaption was made in two different families.


	3. Chapter 3

**Update Time! Sorry for the long delay but you know what, I'm INSPIRED and MOTIVATED to finish this story so ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Fruits Basket**_** or **_**Beauty and the Beast**_

"Wow, this place really is a mess." Tohru grunted after pushing open the sliding doors that were stuck by the surrounding junk. Yuki was perched on her shoulder and could only nod in agreement.

"Well, we weren't ever really neat before…this happened." He said lifting up his paws. "And it's kind of hard to clean as animals."

"Wait so you used to be humans?!" Tohru gasped. _She is a little clueless._ Yuki thought to himself with a sweat drop.

"Yes Miss Honda, at one point we were human even Kyo."

"You mean…he…" Tohru paused pointing upstairs.

"Yes, that's Kyo, the one who had the hardest end of this predicament."

"Well luckily you have me here to help." Tohru said with determination. "I'm pretty good at cleaning and I can help with doing some cooking so leave it to me."

"Is there any way I can help?"

"Well if you happen to know where any cleaning materials are, that would help. But no matter! Nothing's better than your own two hands." With that said Tohru began picking up items and moving them into separate piles outside for trash, recycling, and reusable things. By the time it was near noon the once overstuffed room she came into earlier that morning seemed a part of a different house. Though it still looked like a gloomy kitchen, it was still primped and polished with Tohru washing some dishes.

"I'm surprised you could do all this." Yuki said with a large impression, picking up a towel with his little paw and was working on drying, the only thing he could probably do.

"Well I'm very good at housework." She giggled.

"That's her! That's her!" An excited voice whispered anxiously. Tohru perked up and looked around to see no one else, or no other rats like Yuki about.

"_She's_ the one who's going to break the curse?! I told you guys I could do it!" Another whispered harshly.

"She can do it, I have strong belief." The voice she heard earlier said.

"Yuki, you said there were others right?" Tohru swallowed feeling nervous about being watched. Something Yuki could sense.

"Just come out you guys." He huffed. A sudden ball of yellow fur attacked Tohru who yelped when she crashed down onto the floor and saw a rabbit.

"She's so cute! Hi, hi, you're Tohru Honda and I'm Momiji Sohma." It said in a very excited and girly voice.

"Uh… H-hello." She said in a shaky voice. Momiji only snuggled in the crook of her neck with his large ears tickling her nose.

"No need to be nervous, I'm a good guy. We're going to be best friends."

"Momiji, no matter what you say, she's going to be nervous with how a strange animal attacking her." Yuki defended.

"I'm not attacking her, I'm hugging her."

"It's all the same Momiji." The calm voice from earlier said.

"Get out!" Yuki hissed standing on all fours with his fur on end. Tohru leaned up and saw the dog that led her here, in the doorway acting as if nothing was threatening him.

"Now Yuki-"

"I said get out! You shouldn't go anywhere near Miss Honda, after all you did to her."

"Yuki, he didn't do anything." Tohru objected trying to stop an argument.

"Oh he did, he knows it to, and he got you involved with us and led you here. You can blame your imprisonment on him."

"But I don't blame anyone. I mean if I didn't come here, than I wouldn't have gotten to meet you."

The fur on Yuki's face began turning red somehow as if he were blushing but still he hoped down off the counter and went over to Shigure.

"Don't think that you still won't be punished for this." He hissed to Shigure.

"Are you really happy to be here Tohru?" Momiji asked. Tohru smiled tenderly.

"Well it's a chance to have met you guys, I really want to get to know you and see if there's anything I can do to help."

"Yea! Tohru, you're so nice. It's a shame Kyo's being so mean to you."

"Well maybe if I just took the chance to know him."

"I don't think that would do much good Miss Honda." Yuki said, walking back over and crawled up to Tohru's shoulder. "Kyo is too much of an aggressive idiot to have the patience to see something so nice in front of him."

"Don't insult my darling Kyo!" A voice shouted when there was a crash through the door. A hole was ripped through the paper of the door by a huffing and puffing boar. "My darling Kyo has a lot to suffer!"

"Calm down Kagura." Yuki huffed.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! HOW CAN I BE CALM WITH ANOTHER **WOMAN** HERE!?" Tohru sweat dropped and began to shake with anxiety this boar, Kagura, was beginning to cause.

"Don't worry about Kagura, Tohru." Momiji comforted, nuzzling her. "She just gets jealous with any girl who gets close to Kyo."

"So I'm…not the first?"

"No you're the first **human** girl in this house for a long time Miss Honda. Kagura just doesn't like girls around Kyo other than herself." Yuki explained. "And Kagura, there are other woman here to."

"I mean someone whose going to try and break the curse! I told you I could do it!"

"Curse?" Tohru repeated while the rat, bunny, and dog grew stiff. "You guys are under a curse?"

"Well yes, but that's all we can tell you, anything else would be too much of a giveaway." Shigure said, lying down.

"See! She won't be much help not knowing about this curse!"

"Well Kagura, you know too much. The only way to break it is for someone to not know about it do, you know what." Shigure pointed out.

"A curse huh?" Tohru pondered when she recalled something Yuki mentioned earlier. "So Kagura's a girl?!"

"Yes, she's one of the girl's who is under our 'curse'. There are two others that I'm sure you'll meet later."

"Really?!" She exclaimed in starry eyes and leaned over to face Kagura. "That means we should be friends!"

Kagura's nose sniffled with small little tears budding from her eyes. "You want to…be friends with me?"

"Uh huh." Tohru nodded with a wide heartwarming smile.

"Really?! No one wanted to be my friend before. The only one close is Rin, oh thank you!"

"You see, it's working out alright." Shigure nodded when Yuki started crawling back over to him.

"You're not going to redeem yourself by thinking what you did was for the best for everyone."

"She was living in a tent Yuki, and getting sick."

"That's better off than living in this hell hole."

"So, when do I get to meet the rest of the Sohmas? I would like to know what to make for dinner." Tohru said, hugging both Momiji and Kagura in a hug after becoming fast friends with them.

"Dinner?" The dog and rat repeated in unison as thus began the first night in the Sohma house.

**Ok short chapter, and I'm already breaking my resolution to have no less than 2,000 word chapters but please review and I'll update soon I plan to finish this within maybe another 7 chapters.**


End file.
